Blanket Scenario, Take Number N1
by Shikumi
Summary: YaddaYadda, Blanket Scenario again...IY/KG


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and are totally fictitious; any   
similarity with any person or event in real life is purely coincidental.  
  
Blanket Scenario  
Take Number N+1  
  
An Inuyasha Story by Shikumi  
  
It was a dark and stormy night.  
  
'Great, Kagome, now we are melodramatic, aren't we?' thought a black haired teenage   
girl reproachfully at herself. 'Me and my luck...I'm here stuck in a cabin in the   
middle of nowhere, exactly when there is a blizzard blowing as if there is no tomorrow,   
going numb with cold, and to top it off, an extremely grumpy hanyou is glaring daggers   
at me for some reason. Things just couldn't get any worse.'  
  
At the moment, she was wrapped in an old blanket she and her companion found upon   
discovering the cabin, before the blizzard could bury them. She had taken off her clothes,   
since they were wet, and laid them out to dry. Her hanyou friend had refused to take off   
his and share the blanket even for the sake of his health, insisting that his clothes   
were dry inside. She didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed, but she didn't   
dwell on the thought for long. It was getting colder by the minute.  
  
Just then, she heard her stomach growl, informing her of her hunger. 'I take it back,   
it can get worse.' Sighing, the girl reached for her bag and began to dig, to see if   
she could find something edible.  
  
A few minutes later, she resurfaced with a couple of chocolate bars, the only thing   
left to eat, and offered one to the sulking individual at the corner. With a low,   
irritated 'Feh!' the hanyou accepted the food and both of them ate the bars in silence.  
  
After satiating her hunger, Kagome returned to stare at the almost non-existent   
flame they managed to make in the old fireplace. 'I'm still cold,' she noted, 'and   
shivering. Really, what good is snow, apart from freezing people?'  
  
As the minutes ticked by, her chattering teeth became worse, and somewhere in her mind   
that wasn't yet frozen she became aware of her slightly purple fingers and toes. She   
pulled the blanket closer to her body in vain attempts to warm herself, but she   
couldn't get the feeling back from her hands.  
  
She considered asking Inuyasha for help, but quickly dismissed that idea. He would   
probably start ranting about her being the weak, pathetic human she was, or worse,   
that Kikyo would never need others' help for something as trivial as keeping herself   
warm. Either way, he wouldn't offer any help anyways. Just look at the way he was   
glaring at her general direction!  
  
Then again, perhaps that was unfair to think of him. Wasn't he worried when he thought   
Miroko, Sango and herself wouldn't be able to survive when Mukotsu poisoned them? Sure,   
he always seemed to leave her behind whenever Kikyo was mentioned, endangering her life   
in the process, too many times to count actually, but when all was said and done, he   
always came back to save her, no matter how bleak the possibility seemed. A small smile   
graced her lips unconsciously, even though her teeth simply refused to stay put.  
  
For his part, Inuyasha was lost in thought and memory.   
  
Snow.   
  
Barking. Shouting. Screaming. Howling.   
  
White white snow.  
  
Running. Feet landing softly on the snow.  
  
A whisper, an attempt to be silent, like shadows, "Run, Inuyasha!"  
  
Except, there were no trees to shadow them. Snow as far as the eyes could see.  
  
The howl of the predator finding his prey.   
  
"Run!"  
  
Feral yowls behind them. Closer, too close, far away, close again. '  
They were toying with their prey.  
  
"Run!"  
  
Tired, so tired. Snow. Only snow. Help.  
  
"Run!"  
  
Arms. Soft arms that held him at night after a nightmare. Tender arms that hugged him   
to sleep. Arms that frantically caught him, burying him in the snow, making sure that   
he could breath.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
Arms that held him for the last time.  
  
A piercing, agonizing scream echoed through the night. And then, silence.  
  
Like the snow.  
  
A little boy, with hair white as the snow. "Okasan?"  
  
Little ears, swiveling this way and that, searching.  
  
A cry, from too young lips.  
  
A world that was covered in white became covered in red.  
  
Cold.  
  
Inuyasha was jolted out from the uneasy dream he was having. When did he fall asleep?   
He's amber eyes scanned the cabin, searching for anything familiar. They came to rest   
on the girl wrapped in the blanket.  
  
He scowled at her. Stupid girl, couldn't she at least insist a bit longer? Didn't she   
see that he was practically freezing too? She was always fussing over him on the night   
of the new moon, when he was weak and human, and yet when he was his hanyou self, she   
couldn't care less about him.  
  
'That's not true, you know,' the part of his mind that wasn't cursing his human companion   
said, 'she fusses over you always.'  
  
'Feh! She fusses over ~Shippo~ you mean. When has she fussed over me?'  
  
'Should I go jog some memories up?'  
  
'I'd like to see you try.' *Sneer*  
  
'How about the first time you became a human and was poisoned by that spider youkai?'  
  
'I was human. She fusses over me only when I'm human.'  
  
'How about, then, the fight with Yura of the hair and she didn't know you could heal   
quickly? She fussed over you trying to see your wound and you weren't human then.'  
  
'That was...'  
  
'Or when Kikyou almost succeeded pulling you to hell with her, and if it weren't for   
Kagome, you would pretty much be rotting in hell now.'  
  
'I...'  
  
'Perhaps you forgot the time she somehow managed to come back after your attempt to severe   
the well when she knew you were in danger? Oh, and let us not forget when you hugged   
-Kikyou- in front of her, and yet she came back because she wanted to be with you. Should   
I perhaps remind you of the warm feeling you felt when you saw her despite everything else?'  
  
'She's afraid to get close to me when I turn full youkai...'  
  
'Oh, she was real scared. Terrified. In fact, she feared you so much that she hugged ~you~   
almost immediately afterwards. Real horror.'  
  
'Okay, okay! You win! You win! Happy?'  
  
'Not even close. If you didn't waste so much time arguing with yourself, perhaps then you   
would notice that she's turning blue under that poor excuse of a blanket."  
  
'Shit! Why didn't you just say something sooner?'  
  
Inuyasha was immediately besides Kagome, checking her to see if she was still breathing.   
When his ears picked up her faint heartbeat he let out his breath in relief.   
  
"Kagome?" he called.  
  
At the absence of a response, he called again, this time with a little shake.  
  
He brushed her bangs aside and saw her eyes glazed over with cold, and he noticed her   
shivering. His heart started beating at alarming rates. He started to panic. Not again,   
oh please, not again.   
  
"Kagome, look at me! Say something!" he commanded.  
  
The girl seemed to answer to his voice, but it seemed that she was not conscious of the movement.  
  
"Damn it, Kagome! Don't you dare leave me!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly removed the blanket from her shivering body, and positioned her inside his   
coat, hugging her tightly to himself, while making rubbing movements along the sides of her   
body. With much effort, he ignored the fact that she was half naked and pressed his face into   
her neck, breathing warm air onto her. Unconscious of the action, he began to lick her skin   
at the neck, her collarbone, her cheeks, her forehead, finally stopping at the neck again,   
where he continued to lick and smell her.  
  
The shivering stopped, and the girl relaxed in his arms. She snuggled closer to him, and his   
eyes were wide with surprise and wonder, and a little bit of pride somewhere in the back of   
his mind. He looked down at Kagome, and saw a small content smile in her face and felt one   
of his own coming to the surface.  
  
'She's beautiful.'  
  
'* Snort *, about time you found out.'  
  
'Oh, shut up.'  
  
The hanyou wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, placed himself in a more comfortable   
position, and closed his eyes to join Kagome in her dreams.  
  
~~  
  
'Hmmm...warm...'  
  
Wait a minute. Warm?  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open, only to find tendrils of white hair forming a curtain around her.   
She felt strong arms encircling her, and a pleasant weight on her head. The familiar and   
comforting smell of Inuyasha reached her nose once she was fully awake. She was confused,   
she didn't remember getting into his lap in the night, let alone laying her head on his   
shoulder and wrapping one of her own arms around his waist. A faint blush appeared on her   
face and she half-heartily attempted to disentangle herself from the hanyou's embrace.  
  
She froze when she heard a sleepy moan escape from his lips.  
  
"...Kagome..."  
  
He was dreaming of her? That thought sent a tingling feeling through her, and no matter   
what harsh words she used to reprimand herself, she couldn't wipe the silly grin from her   
face. Might as well enjoy the feeling for as long as possible, she mused, and buried herself   
deeper into his arms.  
  
The hanyou cracked one eye open to look at the human girl in his arms and smiled.   
Yup, definitely beautiful.  
  
~~  
  
"C'mon, Kagome, time to go."  
  
"Coming, coming."  
  
Walking through the woods, Kagome couldn't help thinking that the snow made the scenery   
very beautiful. 'And only last night you were cursing it. Really, Kagome.'  
  
She smiled sheepishly at herself, an embarrassed blush on her face.  
  
Inuyasha chose this moment to glance back at her, and felt his heart swelling in tenderness.   
He halted in his stride until Kagome reached where he was standing. She looked up at him and   
was about to voice her question as to why he was stopping when suddenly he reached for her   
hand and held it in his. Surprise floated through her eyes, and he smiled at her, making her   
heart melt. Giving a shy smile back at him, they resumed their way. Together.  
  
A.N.: Ack! OOC! OOC! That was my take at the 'Blanket Scenario'. It was a bit hard because   
to tell the truth, I've never seen snow in my life, nor have I had the opportunity to snuggle   
to someone. I've hugged though, and I don't know if it's the same, but being hugged is a   
great feeling. And sometimes letting go is very very hard, but that's beside the point, and   
not the point in this story. ^___^ The end...was...oh well...feel free to ignore it. Mikotsu   
is one of the Shichinin-tai, the one that poisoned Sango, Mirokou and Kagome.  
  
Hail to all authors that are able to complete a good story in one hour. How do you do that?  
  
Please review~! Thank you! 


End file.
